hello_yoshifandomcom-20200214-history
Charmix
The word "Winx" has two completely different concepts and meanings in the series, depending on the dub. Winx is also the unofficial name for the Season 1's transformation. The word Winx is original the word "wings" or "wing" with "gs/g" replaced with an "x". It is one of the trademarks of this series. The color scheme is often extremely simplistic with usually two-or-three-color color schemes. The wings are very plain and small in comparison to later fairy forms. The clothing is very simple with a combination of mini skirts, shorts, tops and dresses. For accessories, there are gloves or chokers; or in Mary and Yoshi's case, a yellow tiara and purple head phones; or in Marie's case a hat/helmet; in Mimmy's case, a headband. Unlike the later fairy forms, the hair in Winx form barely changes, except for Mimmy, whose hair is styled into pigtails instead of just hanging down her back. Shoes are often in some form of heeled boots. Later in the series, the Winx form is revealed can be turned into dark/evil if it is affected by dark power, like Yoshi's Winx is affected by Darkar's dark magic and changes, as the outfits becomes darker, the accessory turns from round shape into diamond shape, the tiara becomes sharper and is silver instead of gold, and the wings also have sharper points. Yoshi Her Winx outfit is a sparkly light blue, cropped halter top decorated in heart shaped with an oval-shaped gold jewel at the center of her chest, a matching sparkly light blue miniskirt with matching color shorts under her skirt and light blue ankle boots. She also wears light blue glove-like, detached sleeves around her forearms from elbow to wrist with a point down the back of each palm and wears a small golden tiara with three rounded points at the top of her head. Her wings are cyan with teal tips. ' ' Tessie bear Tessie's Winx outfit is primarily fuchsia and orchid in color, and consists of a sparkling one piece, bare shouldered top that conceals a pair of mini shorts of the same color, and ankle-high boots also the same color. A green choker with a pink colored four petal flower adorns her neck, and she has wrist length fingerless gloves covering her arms. Her wings are lime green and shaped like leaves. Mimmy Mimmy's Winx outfit consists of a sparkling orange one-shoulder crop top and short shorts, with knee-high boots of the same color. She wears her hair in two pigtails with orange tube ties. She also wears light blue forearm-length bands and a headband of the same color. Her wings are three leaflets with the color of powder blue with teal tips. Mary Her Winx outfit is a sparkling red top with translucent pink fabric at the middle, a red mini skirt, and knee-high wedge red boots. She also wears purple headphones atop her head and purple ribbons around her forearms (the one on her left arm has loose ends hanging from it). Her wings are translucent and bright blue with purple bands in the middle. She has magenta shorts on under her skirt. Her hair is kept the same as her civilian, and in Season 3, her hair corresponds with the changes. Marie Marie's Winx outfit is unarguably the most distinctive of all the fairies viewed in the show, as it covers most of her. The outfit is mainly a full body suit of a sparkling lavender color covering the torso and legs. She has powder blue sleeves which cover her hands and blue knee-high boots. She wears a lavender helmet which has a lime green tear-shaped brooch on it, similar to the one on her chest. On a few occasions, her helmet has been shown to have a transparent covering for her face. Her wings are green bars which can form small squares on her back, in the shape of a glider. These wings help her fly supported by digital energy considering they cannot flutter. Ludwig Ludwig's Winx outfit is a sparkly green shoulder top, a sparkly green mini skirt atop green mini shorts, and green boots. There is a green sash connecting her top and skirt, and several silver rings around her outfit and on her arms. Her wings are sky blue with mauve tips. Trivia *Mitzi and her friends also receives dark magic boost from the Wizards of the Black Circle, but their outfits have more color schemes than Winx form and do not sparkle, and their hairstyles are different to theirs in civilian form, so it is unknown if their dark fairy form can be considered as Winx or not. *It is unknown if the fairy form of the fairies from different schools like Diaspro or Miele can be considered as Winx form or not. *In the original transformation, Bloom and Aisha's backgrounds are the same. Category:Objects/forms Category:Royalty Category:Transformations